The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum kamtschaticum var. floriferum ‘Nonel’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonel’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a ground cover.
‘Nonel’ was discovered in March of 2009 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the Inventor's nursery in Nunica, Mich. as a single unique plant in a field planted with 50,000 seedlings from unnamed plants of Sedum kamtschaticum var. floriferum. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in June of 2009 in Nunica, Mich. Propagation by cuttings and crown division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.